


Камера поцелуев

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Laura Hale, First Kiss, Humor, Kiss cam, M/M, NFL
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: Лора взяла Дерека на футбольный матч и тут БАМ!Камера поцелуев! И начинаются скандалы-интриги-расследования, но, по крайней мере, будет что внукам рассказать, верно?





	Камера поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466155) by [Xanoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka). 

Что ж, все очень даже хорошо.

И Кайл хороший.

У него есть приличная работа, и он выносит мусор (когда ему напомнишь). И еще Кайл подарил Стайлзу билеты на игру в честь дня рождения.

Не то чтобы Стайлзу нравился футбол… ( Лакросс, Кайл, в старшей школе я играл в лакросс). Но попытка все равно засчитана. И, так уж и быть, иногда он смотрит футбол вместе с папой. Каждый день Благодарения. Такие дела. Так что это весьма заботливо с его стороны, правда.

Все нормально.

***

– Все нормально, Лора. Кончай уже с этим.

Лора одарила его ничего не выражающим взглядом.

– Ничего не нормально, Дерек. Ты должен выбраться наконец из своей холостяцкой пещеры в люди. Ты торчишь здесь сутками.

– Ничего подобного!

– Даже не думай отнекиваться. Я спросила у Бойда, и он сказал, что не видел тебя уже более недели. Хотела было поинтересоваться, как ты до сих пор жив, но затем увидела на входе башню из-под коробок от пиццы, – ее губы слегка скривились, и да, это было справедливое замечание, ему уже давно следовало их выбросить.

– Бойд – предатель, – вместо этого сказал он.  
На это Лора лишь закатила глаза настолько сильно, что могла потягаться с самой Линдой Блэр*.

– Бойд - швейцар, и это часть его работы.

– Что, шпионить за мной?

Лора раздраженно выдохнула.

– Нет. Но его работой является охранять тебя и твоих соседей…

–…От незваных гостей! В чем он, как видишь, не особо преуспел, – многозначительно кивнул Дерек. Лора лишь махнула на него рукой. 

– Он переживал за тебя, равно как и я…

– Стой. Вы что, обсуждаете меня с ним? Как-то удаленно?

– Мы друзья на Фейсбуке, – сказала она так, словно в этом нет ничего такого. Но не для него.

– Да ладно, Дерек. Смотри-ка, у меня даже есть билеты на матч для настоящего мужика, главное событие сезона! – она потрясла парой билетов НФЛ**, прежде чем добила его последним аргументом: – Все как в старые добрые времена.

Семья, ностальгия. Личный криптонит для семьи Хейл.

***

И вот так он оказался сидящим рядом с Лорой, вжатый в металлическое сиденье, окруженный орущими людьми. 

Лора что-то кричала судье, специально для этого встав с сиденья. Она развернулась и взобралась на него, словно высота ее нахождения на трибуне могла привлечь как-то его внимание к себе. Дерек потянул ее вниз, прежде чем она действительно могла сделать это, на что Лора удивительно добродушно отреагировала, немного утихомирившись, плюхнулась обратно на сиденье, при этом ласково обвивая рукой шею Дерека. Она была счастлива, глаза ее сияли, а щеки раскраснелись, растянутые в широкой улыбке.

– Ну, что я говорила тебе? – сказала Лора, перекрикивая рев толпы. – Как в старые добрые!  
И он не мог не улыбаться и кивать, за что был вознагражден смачным поцелуем с ее стороны прямо в щеку.

– Приберегите это для камеры поцелуев! – прокричал кто-то справа от Дерека. Лора отпихнула его в сторону, но несколько людей все же хихикнули. 

Вот она – причина, по которой Дерек терпеть не мог публичного проявления чувств. 

– Господи боже мой, Кайл, заткнись! – сразу же шикнул сосед Дерека на парня.

– Не затыкай мне рот! 

Это превратилось в очень неприятное выяснение отношений в пол голоса, которое Дерек по большей части старался не слушать (отдельные благодарности шумной толпе!), а закончилось тем, что Кайл глотнул из бутылки и забыл о существовании своего парня. 

Должно быть, они встречаются – Дерек видел собственнический жест вокруг плеча того парня, который не Кайл. Этот парень сжал руку в кулак и немного прикусил костяшки пальцев, как только его бойфрэнд, Кайл, встал, чтобы заорать на квотербэка, после чего не-Кайл обернулся на Дерека:

– Извини, – пробормотал он.

На что Дерек в ответ отчаянно потряс головой, показывая (он очень сильно на это надеется), мол, не твоя вина.

К счастью, парень понял, что хотел донести до него Хейл, и улыбнулся. Его глаза наполнились теплотой, когда он это сделал.

Немного приободрившись, Дерек перевел взгляд на Кайла, который кричал оскорбления, и приподнял бровь. Заткнись-Кайл вздрогнул и пожал плечами, правильно переводя дереково послание: «Кайл – уебок».

– Дерьмо собачье. Так, мне нужна еще одна банка пива, – объявил Кайл, прерывая их молчаливый разговор. Потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы вызвать у Дерека нелогичную досаду, которая превратилась в сильное раздражение, как только парень, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел с трибуны. 

Это было просто грубо, что он не спросил, не хочет ли его парень чего-нибудь. 

«Серьезно, уебок» – языком бровей поведал Дерек, но парень уткнулся в телефон.

Что немного уязвило его.

Неважно.

Он вновь повернулся к Лоре, которая со жгучим интересом наблюдала за ним, вид у нее был ликующий. Его телефон завибрировал ровно мгновение спустя, и когда он прочел сообщение, то оказалось, что оно от Лоры. Сестра в ожидании уставилась на него.

ОМАГАД ЗВОНИТЕ ПРЕЗИДЕНТУ СНИМАЙТЕ ТРУСЫ ДЕРЕК ХЕЙЛ ГОВОРИЛ С ПАРНЕМ

Очень смешно, – написал он в ответ.

ВЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЛИ

Мы не говорили, Лора

ГОВОРИЛИ! ОБЩАЛИСЬ ГЛАЗАМИ

Хватит уже писать капсом

КАК ДЕТИШКИ НАЗЫВАЮТ ЭТО В НАШИ ДНИ? ПРАВИЛЬНО, ТРАХАТЬСЯ ВЗГЛЯДОМ

Он одарил ее тяжелым взглядом, из разряда тех, которые доводят маленьких детей до слез, но, увы, родственная связь и насмешка сыграли против него. Лора радостно захихикала и вновь принялась строчить смс. 

ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ЕГО СОБЛАЗНИТЬ

У него есть мч***, Лора

ДА ЛАДНО, ЁНА МАТРЁНА, ТЫ ИСПОЛЬЗУЕШЬ СЛЭНГ, МАМОЧКА ТОБОЙ ТАК ГОРДИТСЯ! ПО ПРАВДЕ ГОВОРЯ, ЕГО МЧ ТОТ ЕЩЕ МУДИЛА ТАК ЧТО ИДИ И ВОЗЬМИ ЕГО, КАЗАНОВА

Разве это не аморально – уводить у кого-то парня? Он все еще раздумывал над этим, когда Кайл вернулся с банкой пива, часть которого он пролил на колени своего парня, пока садился. Он этого не заметил, но Заткнись-Кайл вновь прикусил костяшки пальцев.

Лора пихнула его в бок, на что Дерек скрежетнул зубами.

Дело в том, что он прекрасно мог представить себя на месте Кайла: сидеть на его месте, прижимать рукой к себе не-Кайла. Разве что тот бы на него облокотился настолько, насколько позволят сиденья, они стали бы шептаться и хихикать, делиться друг с другом едой и, господь, откуда у него все это в голове? Он никогда не делал подобного прежде, даже с Кейт.

А у этого парня есть парень, который должен делать его счастливым, или они вовсе не должны быть вместе.

Хватит об этом думать, Дерек.

Он все еще не перестал об этом думать, как раздался звук свистка, объявившего перерыв, и тут его отвлекла Лора, в волнении схватившая его за руку.

– Да! Камера поцелуев! Хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал предложения руки и сердца, а может, даже кто-то расстанется! – ее голос дрожал, в нем мелькнули мечтательные нотки.  
Камера наконец включилась, и было похоже, что она направлена именно на их сектор. Лора сжала его руку еще сильнее.

– Иисусе, Дерек, – она перевела дыхание, – если камера будет направлена на нас, то мы должны обняться и устроить целое представление. Словно я восстала из мертвых или что-то в этом роде. Ты должен рыдать, Дерек.

Стоп, когда они…ах да, в восьмом классе.

До того, как он успел ответить, камера приблизилась, и на долю секунды ему показалось, что она сфокусировалась на них, но нет. Вместо них она остановилась на Кайле и Заткнись-Кайле. Который сначала замер, затем, ухмыльнувшись, помахал в камеру и повернулся к своему парню, начиная его уговаривать.

Вот только Дерек сидел рядом с ними и был вынужден слушать слова, сказанные шепотом:  
– Давай же, Кайл! Это же камера поцелуев! Я всегда хотел попасть под ее прицел!

Кайл все такой же мудила.

Он ухмыльнулся и отвернулся, вновь потягивая пиво из банки, а Дерек, наблюдавший за этим на экране, увидел, как лицо Заткнись-Кайла помрачнело. Люди, находящиеся рядом, почувствовали себя некомфортно и старательно отводили взгляд от камеры. Некоторые издали нервные смешки.

Затем Заткнись-Кайл вновь улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла, так, словно ему все равно. Его рука коснулась руки Дерека, и их взгляды пересеклись.

Дерек понятия не имел, какое выражение лица у него на данный момент, но надеялся, что сочувствующее. Как бы там ни было, Заткнись-Кайл очевидно увидел то, что ему пришлось по душе, наклонил голову и приподнял бровь. Дерек почувствовал отклик на его выражение лица, а Заткнись-Кайл ухмыльнулся, и это был вызов или, по крайней мере, что-то очень на это похожее, потом парень наклонился к нему ближе, и, О, МЕРЛИНОВЫ КАЛЬСОНЫ.

Губы Заткнись-Кайла были мягкие и слегка влажные, словно он их только что облизал. От этой мысли у Дерека все потеплело внутри.

Потом Заткнись-Кайл отстранился и уселся в кресле поудобнее, выглядя при этом как довольный кот, налакавшийся молока. Мозговая деятельность Дерека была полностью остановлена, прежде чем произошла перезагрузка и он вновь начал понимать, где находится. 

Люди вновь смеялись – женщина снизу даже зашлась в истерике, откуда-то доносилось «кис-кис-кис», а некоторые им хлопали. Лора же в эйфории хлопала его по спине, а кто-то совсем рядом кричал.

– Поверить не могу, Стайлз!

Кайл стоял между скамейками, возвышаясь над парнем, и был в ярости.

– Ты…ну ты и шлюха!

Стайлз (Стайлз!) выглядел оскорбленно:

– Ты серьезно пытаешься меня сейчас слатшеймить?****Издеваешься? Серьезно, это был настолько невинный поцелуй, что на его месте могла спокойно оказаться и моя бабуля.

Лора громко фыркнула Дереку в ухо и он уже хотел было обидеться, но Кайл продолжил гневную тираду:

– Ты не можешь просто целоваться с первыми встречными!

– Кто это сказал? Слушай, я не твоя собственность. И Он не первый встречный! Чтобы ты знал, Бровастик мог быть моим близким другом.

Бровастик?

– Но он не твой друг!

– Откуда ты знаешь? – в голосе Стайлза прорезались стальные нотки. – Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты нашел время для знакомства хотя бы с одним из них!

С разных сторон послышалось тихое «уууух».

Сначала Кайл почувствовал себя неудобно, но затем встряхнулся.

– Ты все еще не можешь делать этого. Я твой парень, а ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение, – он оглянулся в поиске поддержки, но все дружно отвернулись. Стайлз же рассмеялся. 

– Шутишь, что ли? Единственный, кто ставит тебя в неловкое положение – это ты сам. Ты вел себя как мудозвон, а сейчас устраиваешь сцену, – он жестом указал на людей вокруг и на экран, который, да, все еще показывал их, сосредоточившись на драматическом событии.

– Ты мне изменял? – ни с того, ни с сего спросил Кайл. – С этим парнем. В этом же дело?  
Стайлз прыснул.

– Я тебя умоляю. Думаешь, если бы мне удалось заполучить такого парня, как он, то я все еще встречался бы с тобой?

Взрыв мозга, подумал Дерек, абсолютно точно неизбежен.

– Что?

Лоры выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы наклониться через Дерека и сказать:

– Могу я сказать, так, для заметки, Стайлз…Мне позволено называть тебя Стайлзом? Так вот, просто уточняю - ты его только что заполучил.

Стайлз покраснел и бросил на Дерека быстрый взгляд. Лора поманила его к себе, всунула парню в руку клочок бумажки, на котором был написан номер, подозрительно напоминающий номер телефона Дерека. Она кивнула в сторону брата и показала «Позвони мне» жест.

– Лора!

Но Стайлз засунул листок в карман, выглядя при этом задумчиво, и обернулся к Кайлу.

– Кайл, думаю нам нужно поговорить. Может, сделаем это в более уединенной обстановке?

– Ни за что! Я заплатил за эти места бешеные бабки и никуда не сдвинусь с места. Если хочешь что-то сказать – делай это прямо сейчас.

– Ладно. Мы расстаемся.

Всеобщее «ууууух» на этот раз вышло куда громче. Замелькали вспышки, осветившие ошеломленное лицо Кайла.

– Что? Ты не можешь. По телику. Что?

– Серьезно, нам не стоило затевать этот разговор здесь.

Он встал и с неожиданной ловкостью пробрался между стульями и направился к выходу, делая широкие шаги своими офигительно длинными ногами; Кайл поплелся за ним вслед с видом побитого щенка.

– Хороший вид, – оценила Лора, обратив на себя внимание Дерека.

– Что ты, черт возьми, творишь?

– Я твой второй пилот! И я помогала тебе!

– Давая незнакомцу мой номер телефона?

– Ты втрескался в него! Да ладно, Дерек, ты же знаешь, как это происходит. Ты встречаешь новых людей. Вы тусите вместе. Вы перестаете быть незнакомцами. Становитесь друзьями, пока еще плохо знающими друг друга. И как удачно, что я дала кое-чей номер этому красавчику, так что у вас есть шанс когда-нибудь встретиться еще. Всегда пожалуйста.  
Дерек немного задумался.

– Ты думаешь, он позвонит? – его голос прозвучал очень тихо, даже если не учитывать рев остальных зрителей.

Лора показала ее собственный жест Старшей сестры, чтобы успокоить его, а затем серьезно посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Дерек, даже если не позвонит, взгляни на себя: ты выбрался из дома. Это прогресс. Я горжусь тобой, братишка.

В его груди защемило от нежного чувства любви, и он не мог не улыбнуться ее сияющему виду. Лора приглядывала за ним. Лора его стая. Пожалуй, надо почаще зависать с ней.

– И я увидела расставание в Камере поцелуев! Вживую!

Агрх, эта фраза перечеркнула все то, что Дерек думал. Лора все еще была ужасна.

***

К вящему удивлению Дерека, Стайлз объявился до окончания игры.

«Извини», – пробормотал он и тяжело уселся на скамью. Через секунду у него зазвонил телефон.

– Йо, Скотти! – его голос прозвучал жизнерадостно, стоило ему ответить на звонок. – Стоп, что ты видел?.. Я полагаю…Вот дерьмо…Да, мы только что расстались. Подожди, что значит «хорошо»? Скотт! Ты, вообще-то, мой лучший друг! И должен был что-нибудь сказать! Что ж, уже неважно, все кончено…Ну разумеется, я все еще здесь, эти билеты были подарком на мой день рождения, думаешь, я бы ушел? Разумеется, они были больше для Кайла, но я вынудил его уйти. Ну, он сейчас сам по себе, типа того. Если он только не следит откуда-нибудь за мной. Не, со мной все в порядке, я не один. Чувак, здесь целый стадион людей. Ладно, созвонимся позже, пока.

Он завершил звонок и повернулся к Дереку.

– Итак, эм, брат Лоры. Друг Лоры? Или все же парень? Если вы, ребята, ищете себе третьего, то вынужден вам сказать…

– Нет! – на выдохе сказал Дерек, и Стайлз сверкнул улыбкой.

– Он говорит! Так что, все же брат Лоры? Отличненько. Спасибо, что прикрыли мне спину, я теперь ваш должник за то, что вы мне так помогли…

– Вообще, я думал, что сделал только хуже, – признался Дерек.

– Ничего подобного, чувак. Это не твоя вина. И не моя. И, знаешь ли, камера поцелуев. Им нужно представление, шоу!

– Именно! – встряла Лора, выглядя слишком уж заинтересованной. И это немного пугало.

– Так что, эм, ты не хотел бы как-нибудь повторить?.. Я имею в виду, мы могли бы встретиться за чашечкой кофе.

– Да! – выпалил Дерек, возможно, слишком быстро. И он бы смутился, но это стоило того.

– Здорово!

Потом они бросили друг на друга взгляды, полные неловкости, а затем сразу же отвели глаза. Лора застучала ногтями по подлокотнику, набирая амплитуду движения, и, наконец, впилась ими Дереку в ребра. Он посмотрел на нее взглядом, как бы говоря: да, я не знаю, что сказать.

Она активно начала жестикулировать: да скажи уже хоть что-нибудь!

– Итак, это что-то типа первого свидания? – выпалил он. 

О.Боже.

К счастью, Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Чувак, ты прав. Я совершенно об этом не подумал. И началось все, как бы лучше выразиться…

– Неожиданно и драматично, с толпой вокруг нас?

– О да, именно так! Никто не ждал Инквизиции Стилински. Или, знаешь, испытания. Ой, я Стайлз, кстати.

– Я Дерек.

Стайлз улыбнулся и опустил взгляд, а сердце Дерека начало биться учащенно, как у хомячка в колесе, который получил мотивацию бежать за кормом.  
Лора фыркнула, но на этот раз Дерек проигнорировал ее.

– Итак, Дерек, – совершенно серьезно начал Стайлз. – Теперь, когда мы телезвезды, мне нужно узнать твое отношение к публичному проявлению чувств.  
Отрицательное.

Но, как бы он ни старался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, он не мог не ухмыльнуться и был вознагражден за ожидание тем, что, походу, сломал Дерека.

– Ты имеешь в виду…– все-таки решил ответить он.

– Ага. Я имею в виду, что Камера поцелуев была неплохой репетицией, но мы должны поработать над этим, если хотим подготовиться к церемонии Оскар.

– А под церемонией Оскар ты имеешь в виду…

– Свадьбу, – пробормотала Лора. Дерек постарался пихнуть ее локтем как можно сильнее. К счастью, Стайлз задумался над тем, что он хотел сказать, и не заметил этого.

– Что ж, эм, мы должны сделать это. Пересечь первую базу. 

– Что, так сразу? Без тачдауна?

Слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что несет. Он замер, а затем услышал, как Стайлз шутливо возмутился, а Лора хрюкнула от смеха.

– На первом же свидании? Сэр! За кого вы меня принимаете!

В глазах Стайлза плескались искорки смеха, это так вдохновляло и было так странно отвечать с непробиваемым упрямством.

– Разумеется. Третье свидание. Как же я мог забыть?

Стайлз разразился диким гоготом, а Лора схватилась за живот, надрываясь от смеха.

Что ж, они узнали много нового. Пусть и не о футболе.

И Дерека это вполне устраивало.

**Author's Note:**

> * актриса фильма "Изгоняющий Дьявола". Все наверное знают, как там закатывались глаза.  
**НФЛ - Национальная футбольная Лига Америки.  
***Мч -молодой человек, парень.  
****Слатшейминг - практика критики людей, особенно женщин и девушек, которые воспринимаются как нарушающие ожидания общества касательно сексуальности из-за своего поведения или внешнего вида.


End file.
